Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 06
is the sixth episode of ''Beyblade: Metal Fusion ''and the sixth episode of the ''Metal Saga ''overall. Plot Benkei and the Face Hunters gang find a Beyblader named Hikaru Hasama. She reveals that she is a Beyblader searching for opponents stronger than herself to beat. The Face Hunters decide to battle her but all their Beys are defeated by Hikaru's Storm Aquario. She decides to leave since there are no strong opponents but Benkei than asks her if she would like to battle a strong opponent. Meanwhile, a Beyblade tournament is going on. Gingka and Kenta get in the finals, but just when they are about to launch their Beys, Gingka passes out. Gingka is later taken to a bed and is sick. Kenta and Madoka try to help him but Gingka tells them he is scared of medicine, making them laugh. Meanwhile, Hikaru is practicing really hard. She has a flashback of when she was little. She was Beyblading but lost. She then talked to her mother and told her that the only way for her to become stronger is to beat opponents stronger than herself. After Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka eat some cake that Madoka made, Kenta asks Madoka is she can help him get a special move. Madoka discovers three claws on Flame Sagittario. She states that if he wants a special move, he will have to train really hard. Benkei finds Kenta and tells him to call Gingka so he may Beybattle against the opponent, Hikaru. Kenta knows Gingka is sick and therefore, unable to battle so, he decides to show up himself. Kenta arrives pretending to be Gingka in order to battle Hikaru. Benkei is surprised that Kenta showed up instead of Gingka but watches the battle anyway. As they battle, Hikaru's Aquario gets the upper-hand. It quickly disappears and reappears again to smash Sagittario. He discovers that Aquario quickly changes its Spin Track in order to do that attack. Kenta loses the battle but discovers that he still has Beypoints left. He battles Hikaru again and again as long as he has points but keeps on losing. With his last points, Kenta tries to make an effort to defeat Hikaru once and for all. Despite his effort, he unfortunately loses. Benkei compares it to how before when Benkei took many tries to defeat Kyoya long ago, and lost all the battles, and Hikaru leaves as she won. As Kenta cries because he lost, Benkei approaches him, and scares Kenta a bit. Major Events *Hikaru meets Benkei and the Face Hunters. *Gingka passed out in battle and is sick. *Kenta battles as Gingka against Hikaru. *Kenta battles Hikaru many times and loses, using up all his Beypoints in the process. *Benkei shows up to help Kenta. Characters Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's; Featured, Debut) *Clay Leone D125FS (Takashi's) *Generic Beys (Face Hunters') Featured Beybattles *Face Hunters (Generic Beys) vs. Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) = Hikaru and Aquario *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Takashi (Clay Leone D125FS) = Kenta and Sagittario *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Gingka and Pegasus *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) = No Result *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. 100 Face Hunters (Generic Beys) = Gingka and Pegasus (Flashback) *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) = Gingka and Pegasus (Flashback) *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) = Gingka and Pegasus (Flashback) *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Tetsuya Watarigani (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = Gingka and Pegasus (Flashback) *Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. Unnamed Blader (Generic Bey) = Unknown Blader (Flashback) *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) = Hikaru and Aquario *Benkei Hanawa (Heat Leone 125FS) vs. Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) = Kyoya and Leone (flashback) Special Moves used *Aquario Infinite Assault (Storm Aquario 100HF/S') Differences in adaptations *The name of Hikaru's Metal Wheel was changed from "Wind" to "Storm", thus calling it Storm Aquario instead of Wind Aquario. *Hikaru's Infinity Wave was changed to Infinite Assault in the English dub. Trivia *In the english dub of this episode, when Kenta was talking about Special Moves, he said "Shooting Starblast Attack". Normally in the dub when the attack name is mentioned, you only hear "Starblast Attack" *In the dub it is said that Aquario is using the Storm Fusion Wheel, however in the original version it is in fact using the Wind Light Wheel. Gallery episode06.01.jpg episode06.07.jpg episode06.02.jpg episode06.03.jpg episode06.04.jpg episode06.05.jpg episode06.06.jpg episode06.08.jpg episode06.09.jpg episode06.10.jpg episode06.11.jpg episode06.12.jpg episode06.13.jpg episode06.14.jpg episode06.16.jpg episode06.18.jpg episode06.19.jpg episode06.20.jpg episode06.21.jpg episode06.22.jpg|link=Madoka cocinera episode06.24.jpg episode06.25.jpg episode06.26.jpg episode06.27.jpg episode06.28.jpg episode06.29.jpg episode06.30.jpg episode06.31.jpg episode06.32.jpg episode06.23.jpg episode06.33.jpg episode06.35.jpg episode06.36.jpg episode06.37.jpg episode06.38.jpg episode06.39.jpg episode06.40.jpg episode06.41.jpg episode06.42.jpg episode06.43.jpg episode06.44.jpg episode06.45.jpg episode06.46.jpg episode06.47.jpg episode06.48.jpg episode06.49.jpg episode06.50.jpg episode06.51.jpg episode06.52.jpg episode06.54.jpg episode06.53.jpg episode06.55.jpg episode06.56.jpg episode06.57.jpg episode06.58.jpg episode06.59.jpg episode06.60.jpg episode06.61.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion